Gijinka Adventures: Diamond
by Prophet21
Summary: Jefferson, or Jeff, along with Ted, his rival, they both set out to explore the unknown regions of Sinnoh. They will discover adventure, suspense, pain, love, and doom. Together, with their partners, they will conquer what stands in their way. TrainerXGijinka Pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I hope you would take the time to read this story. Without a further ado, here's the chapter. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter: Introduction<span>

Jeff's P.O.V. 

Another day of sleep, the most important part of my cycle. I spend my days and nights just sleeping, nothing else, other than eating food, but let's not get that in the way. Your probably wondering why I'm telling you this. Well during the time, I was just sleeping when suddenly someone put an entire bag of ice down my back. I leapt out of my bed and flopped around like a magikarp.

"Jefferson, wake up and change, today's the day", my mom urged, trying to lift me up. "You can try all you want, I'm not getting up", I told her, making myself comfortable on the floor. "Fine, go ahead and be late, but you're going to make someone upset", she stated before walking away. '_Who am I going to upset, what is she talking about'_, I thought, confused.

However, it was only a couple of seconds before I felt someone poke my cheek. I opened my eyes to see a little girl, continuously poking my cheek. "What are you doing lily", I asked her. "She told me to wake you up", she simply stated, no lies covering her cherubic face. "And if I don't", I stated, wearing a slight smug. "Then I'll be mad at you", she said. Her face looked adorable when she got angry.

"Impossible, you can't be mad at your big brother", I said, pretending to be shocked. "Don't worry, see you later", she said before running away, her tiny footsteps descending down the stairs. "Damn, well, time to change, I said before going inside the bathroom.

30 minutes later... 

"Bye mom, take care of lily while I'm gone", I said before bidding farewell. "Oh, wait, I forgot to mention that Ted came by earlier", she mentioned before going back inside. I immediately stopped in my tracks. '_Why the hell would that weakling visit my house',_ I thought angrily. However, as I walked towards the entrance to twin leaf, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Watch where you going you stupid prick", someone shouted in anger. "Well excuse me for-", I argued, but stopped when realizing who it was. "Well, if it isn't the weak-minded boy. How's your day ted", I said, slightly annoyed. "It would be better if you weren't here", he stated, shooting glares at me. "If today wasn't the day, I would have kicked you ass right here, now", I warned him. "Why not start now", he tempted.

Before he could even graze me, I simply swung my leg back before striking him between the legs. "Cheap shot", he said, whimpering in pain in a fetal position. I shrugged before turning back to the entrance, only to see a man with a suitcase, and a girl behind him. "Well, it seems that I have missed something along the way", he said, looking at me with disappointment.

"Sorry about the brawl here, but its over now", I said, walking towards him. "So, you're Professor Rowan." He gave a nod before stretching out his hand, which I accepted with my own, shaking it. "And you're Jefferson I presume, along with Ted", he stated, watching as ted slowly managed to stand up right. "Since I don't have much time, your partners are at the pokecenter", he announced before walking away.

Ted and I both looked at each other, anticipation and rivalry in our eyes. "First one to the pokecenter gives the winner five thousand poke dollars", I shouted before getting a head start. "No fair, you're already ahead", ted protested. "Your fault for being a loser", I stated before beginning my trek to many adventures to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know if I made any mistakes. Please review, or get raped by a tentacruel. See you later.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here's the next one.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Picking a Partner <strong>

**Jeff's P.O.V. **

Turns out that our partners are actually at the pokemon research lab in Sandgem Town, so we had to run through the route. Even though we ran there, many gijinkas tried to jump us, mostly at Ted. I only took about half an hour before we reach Sandgem Town, where I shoved Ted out-of-the-way before walking inside the Pokémon Research Lab. All the way at the end of the room, were our partners.

However, both of them, were completing were too busy fighting each other to notice. I looked around and saw a scientist hiding underneath a desk. "Excuse me, but do you know what's going on", I asked him curiously. "At first they were fighting, but then they suddenly started fighting each other", he explained, cringing as he heard the wall being shattered.

"What the hell Jeff, you don't just - What the hell just happened", he asked as he walked inside, taking cover as a microscope flew across the room before shattering against the wall. "Please, can you please stop them", the scientist begged. "Don't worry, I can solve this", I said before walking towards the two. Before they could react or even notice, I head butted the guy while I flicked the girl's forehead.

"What was that for", she asked, irritated. "I was asked to stop both of you, also because I didn't like how you fought", I explained. "Explain what you didn't like from the fight", she asked. "You fought sloppy", I stated. She glared daggers at me, ready to harm me. As she was about to punch me, she noticed the pokedex in my pocket. She immediately dropped her arm before standing straight.

"What the hell, you just freaken head butted me. I'm going to-", a sudden punch in the face knocked him out. I looked at the girl, who smiled mischievously. "Could you please tell me who you are", I asked kindly. "I am Tami Carreen, a level 7 piplup. A water-type gijinka", she stated. Even though I just met her, she has moxie. "So, want to be my partner", I asked. She was idle, excitement shone through her eyes before she giggled. "I would take that as a yes", I stated before pulling out my Pokedex, scanning her card for registration.

After a species introduction and a warning from the scientist, Tami was officially my partner. We were about to leave until ted stood in front of me, along with his partner, Thomas the chimchar. "What do you want", I asked him. "I challenge you to fight me", he demanded. "Alright", I answered before kicking him between the legs. "I win!" He dropped to the ground, curling into a fetal position. "Why would you do that", he asked in a high pitched voice. Tami couldn't help but laugh at his voice, tears of joy dropping one at a time.

"I've fought, I've won, now it's time to leave", I announced before walking away, followed by Tami. "So, where does our adventure start", she asked, eager to know.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"When I asked for an adventure, I wanted an adventure", she stated plainly. "Is it my fault that we need supplies before we start a long trip", I asked her. She hung her head in defeat, walking outside as the doors parted. '_Well, isn't she excited', _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review, or get raped by a God. See you later.<strong>


End file.
